


Gotham Rogues

by Rollerparty



Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Robin (Comics), The Joker (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollerparty/pseuds/Rollerparty
Summary: The enemies of Batman. The scum of the underworld. Psychopaths. Murderers. Those are some of the names the villains of Batman have been called. Yet, they endure it. Continue down their dark path. These are their stories, their origins, their deepest secrets. Alone, they are villains. Together, they are rogues. On hiatus until future notice.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 2





	1. Joker: Prince of Laughter

**This is my first story published on A03, so I'm still getting used to how it works. Just letting you all know!**

In a warehouse, at the dead of night, a green-haired freak is seen sitting on a throne, quietly muttering to himself. Suddenly, a pitch-black figure appeared from the rafters.

"It's over, Joker. I've found you," the figure stated, glaring at the freak.

"Ah, Batsy!" the Joker said, jumping up and clapping his hands. "I was wondering when you'd show up! I was afraid you were going to miss the party!" he continued, a mocking tone laced in his voice.

"There will be no party. You're going back to Arkham," Batman stated.

"Ah, no-no-no. That's where you're wrong, Batsy," the Joker started, wagging his finger. "I have so many plans for us! Going back to Arkham would spoil the games!"

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked, preparing to throw a Batarang.

"Well, first thing, there's a shark pit under you!" the Joker said excitedly. "Everyone loves sharks, right kids?" The Joker then turned to a nearby shelf that was filled with dolls, then hit a button, causing all the dolls to say yes.

"Oh, and the best part! If you get too close to the edge, it opens and..." the Joker said, mimicking something falling with his hand. "SPLOOSH!" The Joker then started laughing afterward, causing the room to feel a bit colder.

Joker then started dancing around Batman, gloating, as Batman glared at him. Suddenly, when the Joker closed his eyes in order to stick his tongue out, Batman grabbed his grappling gun, getting away as the trapdoor opened below him. When the Joker opened his eyes, he noticed Batman's absence, and started talking to himself.

"WHAT?" he screamed, before muttering to himself "Nonono, now that wasn't meant to happen… Ah, he's Batsy, should've expected this." He then turned to the rest of the building, talking out into the void of darkness that he was sure Batman was hiding in. "No matter! There's still so many more games for us to play!"

As the Joker said that, Batman dropped down from behind the Joker, charging at him. At the last minute, the Joker jumped out of the way, grabbing Batman's shoulder and shocking him with his joy-buzzer.

"And a SHOCKING play from the Joker!" he shouted, laughing.

As Batman fell unconscious, he heard the Joker say,

"Don't go to sleep now," he started, before he adopted a much more sinister tone. "That comes later." Batman fell unconscious a few seconds later, the Joker's laugh being the last sound he heard before passing out.

Once Batman came to, he immediately noticed he was tied to a chair, overlooking Gotham City. Looking around, he saw the Joker grabbing a gun from nearby. Once the Joker realized Batman was up, he skipped over to Batman.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake up!" the Joker said, smiling. "I was worried that you'd miss the fireworks!"

"What are you talking about?" Batman replied, trying to escape the chair.

"Ah, feisty, and straight to the point! I like it!" the Joker started. "Just look at this city," he said, pointing out over the city. "It's so… how should I put it… Ah, I have it! It's so... flammable!" the Joker clapped as he said the last word, then continued. "I mean, imagine it, the city in flames, people's screams just ringing out, calling for help, as me and you, the two bestest of pals, just watch this city burn!" He finished with his signature chilling laugh.

"You won't get away with this," Batman responded, glaring.

"Ah, is the big bad bat going to stop me?" the Joker says, with mocked emotions."But, he's stuck to a chair! How could he even try?" As the Joker said that, Batman showed his hands, which were free of the rope.

"Oh, no, he got out of my chair! Whatever will I do?" the Joker said, looking down while mocking sadness, before looking up at Batman with a smile on his face. "Oh, I know! I know! There was a bomb on the chair that activates whenever the string is loosened, like you did to escape! And it is set for only 30 seconds!" Batman immediately rushed to the back of the chair, where said bomb was located.

As he tried to deactivate it, the Joker danced around behind him, counting down. As he got to one, however, he felt Batman jump at him, plowing him down, as Batman protected both of them from the explosion with his cape, causing the Joker to laugh.

"You just can't let me die, can you?" the Joker asked, pulling out his gun and putting it to Batman's head. "Now, let's play Russian Roulette! Oh Uncle Joker, I love roulette!" the Joker said, using a child's voice for the last sentence, before swapping back to his normal voice. "I'm sure you do, kiddo. Now, let's explain the rules, shall we? I had some of my loyal henchmen take 6 guns, three normal and loaded, and three of my favorite toy guns, and put them all down on a table so that I could pick one. I then had my Harley kill all of them, just so they wouldn't cheat and help me." He then placed his hand over his heart, mocking affection. "What a sweet little girl… Anyway, I'm getting off track! Sorry kiddos! I picked one, and now it's pressed up against your head! What could it be? A bullet? Or a little toy bang? We'll see!" he shouted, before closing his eyes and shooting the gun.

After hearing a 'bang', he opens his eyes to see a banner saying that very word coming out of the gun.

"So it's just a bang! How lucky Batsy!" he says, putting his hands up in fake surprise.

As Joker was speaking, one of his surviving henchmen walked up, tapping the Joker on the shoulder.

"Hey boss, how long should we set the bombs for?" the henchman asked in a dull voice, as the Joker turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm having fun," Joker growled, shooting his fake gun again, which caused the banner to shoot out, hitting the henchman in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground

"Oh, and around 10 minutes is good. Thanks!" the Joker said, suddenly happy, as he talks to the dead henchman. "Now, where were we? Ah, I remember! I was shooting you!" he then shot the gun again at Batman, but it didn't do anything, aside from making a 'click' sound. "Ah, fiddlesticks. I only grabbed one piece of ammo! Can you excuse me for a minute, Batsy? I need to reload," the Joker said as he started walking away, giving Batman the opportunity to jump at the Joker, forcing him to the ground, then punching him over and over again as the Joker laughs.

"Ah, you think violence solves all your problems, don't you! Well, if you knock me down, who's gonna help you disarm the bomb?" the Joker laughs, with spit and blood flying from his mouth.

"I don't need you. I'll do it myself," Batman said, tying Joker up and running into the building, causing the Joker to yell at him.

"NO! STOP HIM!" he yelled to no one in particular, before turning to the dead henchman near him. "BOB! GET HIM! Oh, you're dead…" he realized, shifting his focus to the henchman. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground, covering the building in rainbow-colored smoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Batsy!" the Joker wailed, getting down on his knees. "I can't go on without you! Noooo…"

As he was wailing, Batman appeared from behind the Joker, grunting, causing the Joker to turn around.

"Batsy! You're alive!" he yelled, trying to hug Batman, but failed, as his arms and legs are tied up.

"The bomb was filled with confetti," Batman replied, hitting a button on his belt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… Remind me to shoot someone for that, ok?" the Joker said.

"You won't be able to. You're back to Arkham," Batman says, as a roar is heard in the distance, steadily approaching.

Batman then hit Joker in the neck, knocking him out, as the Batjet arrived above him. Batman grabbed the Joker's body, then grappled into the jet, quickly flying away towards Arkham Asylum, leaving the rest of the mess for the GCPD to deal with.

**I'm also uploading stories on Fanfiction.com (and I guess Wattpad, though I doubt I'll continue with that site for long). Wattpad and A03, as of now, will only have this story, while my FanFiction account has more stories, in case you want to read them. Hope you enjoyed! The second chapter should come out in a few minutes!**

**And, I'm not sure if A03 has a form of reviewing like FanFiction does (this is my first time ever using the site), but if it does, while not necessary, it would be appreciated if you did the equivalent of reviewing!**


	2. Harley Quinn: Princess of Chaos

"Ugh, where is he?" a woman said, throwing her hair around. She had completely white skin, a red and black crop top covered in stars and diamonds, with a hoodless jacket with the same patterns, and very short pants, also with that very same pattern. She was also holding a massive mallet, one that was nearly just as big as her. "He told me he'd be back ages ago!"

"Um… I'm sure he'll be back soon," a nearby man, with a face painting of a clown, said, stuttering.

"That's what you said 30 minutes ago!" the woman whined, before turning to the henchman. "Y'know what? Can ya get some of your buddies and search for him?" she continued, hoisting her mallet over her head.

"Um… Sure, yeah. Whatever," he said, starting towards the door of the room.

"And don't come back till you've found Mistah J!" she continued, before sitting down on a nearby couch, a couch that was covered in purple and green spray paint.

"Ugh… Now what's a girl to do?" she asked, before turning to the television in front of her, which was also painted green and purple, though whoever had painted it had been careful not to get any on the actual screen. "TV? Eh, can't hurt. Maybe that yellow sponge guy is on again!" she said to herself, throwing the mallet to the side and picking up the remote in front of her.

She powered on the television, before going straight to the Nickelodeon channel.

"Aw… No sponge on… Maybe the news? Those are always good for a laugh!" she said to herself, using the remote to change to the Gotham City Network.

"The Batman has just brought in the Joker! Cops all over are now looking for his accomplice, Harleen Quinzel-" the reporter, Jack Ryder, said, before a remote was thrown at the television, shattering the screen.

"It's Harley! Not Harleen," the woman, Harley Quinn said, making quotation marks for the last word. "And no! Mistah J… I'll save ya!" she shouted, before grabbing her mallet and running to the door, before a henchman slammed the door open, hitting her in the face and knocking her to the ground in a comical manner.

"Harley! Some of the bat's associates are here!" he shouted, looking around for Harley. "Harley? Where are you?"

"Right here, ya dim wit!" Harley shouted, slamming the door in his face, before whipping out her gun, also decorated in green and purple, and a 'Mistah J' written on it. She shot into the door multiple times, each time creating a hole in the door. She opened the door, with the sight making her scream.

"No! Mistah J, I promise I didn't mean it, I didn't!" she wailed, running past the dead henchmen to the wall behind him, which had a picture of the Joker, with a few bullet holes now in the poster. "I'll make it up to ya! I promise!" she wailed, before hearing a voice to her side.

"Sorry, I hate to break up your sob-fest, but I kinda gotta take you in," the voice said, causing her to turn. As she did, a small shuriken knocked her gun out of her hand, causing her to watch it as it flew through the air, hitting the floor in slow motion. At least, that's how it felt to Harley. She looked back at the figure, anger in her eyes.

"Mistah J gave me that gun! It was a present!" she shouted, running at the figure with her mallet. The figure backflipped, dodging the mallet easily, before landing in the typical superhero pose. As the figure looked up, Harley realized who she was fighting.

"Hey! You're that Night-bird fellow! Ain't cha supposed to be in Bludhaven?" she asked, preparing her mallet for another swing.

"Close," Nightwing said, running at her, pulling out his dual escrima sticks. "And I was called in. Batman and I are still on good terms."

"Aw… Not fair," Harley whined as Nightwing suddenly jumped onto the wall, propelling himself off the wall, hitting Harley with one of his escrima, knocking her into the ground. "That hurt!"

Harley got up, swinging her mallet once again, however, it was blocked with one of Nightwing's escrima sticks. She tried again, and again, only for every hit to be avoided. Nightwing then swung one of his escrima at her, as she tried to backflip out of the way, but the mallet's weight prevented her from succeeding, resulting in her falling to the ground

"You know, you actually are a good acrobat, the mallet kinda keeps you off balance," Nightwing said, letting his guard down for a second. A second which Harley choose to take advantage of, getting up and running straight at Nightwing, plowing her mallet into his stomach.

"Mistah J gave me this mallet! I love it! It means more than life to me!" Harley shouted, trying to hit him again, but Nightwing had managed to recover in time, him ducking out of the way of the second strike.

"Maybe a bat would work better?" Nightwing started, before realizing what he said. "Okay, that wasn't intentional-"

"Hm… That would be kinda funny…" Harley said, her attention shifting from the fight at hand to thoughts of her hitting Batman with a bat. Suddenly, a kick to her exposed midsection knocked her back, making her drop the mallet.

"You gotta pay attention to the battle, it would help a lot," Nightwing said, before trying to kick her again, but she rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet once she was out of range.

"That was a cheap shot!" Harley shouted, before backflipping towards the door that led out of the building.

"And you respect cheap shots? And actually, a cheap shot would've been a bit lower," Nightwing said, running towards Harley.

"No, course I don't! But ain't cha hero types supposed to respect the rules of battle?" Harley said, opening the door and running into the main room, which was completely empty, as most of the henchmen had left the building beforehand, as ordered by Harley, with the rest of the henchmen having been taken down by Nightwing.

"Is there no one to help me out here?" she shouted out to the room as Nightwing entered, receiving no response from any of the other goons.

"Nope, all alone. Sorry Harley," Nightwing said, chasing her into the next room, the room right next to the entrance.

"Can't cha leave me in peace? I already lost my Mistah J…" Harley said, slamming the door behind her as she ran towards the last remaining door.

"Sorry, no can do. Kinda part of the job description," Nightwing replied, continuing his chase.

As Harley got outside, she ran to the side, down a nearby alleyway, hopping onto a nearby bike she had called her "Harley-Cycle" and driving away, trying to get away from Nightwing.

"She got away, can you get Dami after her?" Nightwing said, stopping his run in the alleyway while placing his hand on the side of his mask, turning on his communications system.

"Really Dick?" the person on the other side, Barbara Gordon, who went by the codename "Oracle", replied. "How did you let Harley escape?"

"Well, I may have been playing with her a little," Dick Grayson, the name behind Nightwing, replied, smirking a little.

"Really. And I thought it was me you loved," Barbara replied playfully. "Have you been cheating on me?"

"Tt. You are aware everyone can hear you embarrass yourself, Grayson," another person, Damian Wayne, the Robin, replied from his end of the communications system. He was on his redbird cycle, driving through the city in case of an emergency.

"Oh come on Dami, let us have our fun," Dick replied, humor lacing his voice. "Anyway, can you stop Harley? She kinda got away."

"Seems you need me after all. I can finally prove my superiority over Drake to father." Damian said smugly. "I can see her. I can easily catch up."

"No killing. Or maiming," Barbara added quickly, remembered what had happened last time with Scarecrow.

"Tt. Fine," Damian replied. "I'm turning off my communications, you may continue with your cheesy lover's talk."

"Love you too, Dami!" Dick said before a click in Damian's ear signified his disconnection.

Damian passed by Harley, before turning his bike to the side, forcing Harley towards the side of the road.

"Beat it, bird-brain!" Harley shouted, before slowing her bike, falling behind Robin.

Suddenly Robin turned sharply at a 90-degree angle, before ejecting off the bike, causing him to get thrown in the air. His cape spread out, allowing him to glide to the ground safely.

In order to get out of the way, Harley had to jump off her bike just before it hit the redbird, destroying both motorcycles.

"Aw... Mistah J got me… Oh wait, he didn't get me that one," Harley said, before turning to the child in front of her.

"Ain'tcha just a child? Why can you ride a cycle? I couldn't ride on one till I was 20…" Harley said, before Robin pulled out his katana, charging at Harley.

"Hey! You could hurt someone with that!" Harley shouted, flipping out of the way.

"Tt. That's the point, is it not?" Robin replied, swiping at her again, however a bullet shot the katana, stopping the swing.

"Really? And here I thought I was the supposed murderer," a man with a red helmet said, holding two pistols, one in each hand.

"Tt. Hood. You aren't welcome in this city," Robin said, facing the figure as he dropped to the ground level, on the street next to Robin and Harley.

"Actually, Br-Batman said that as long as I don't kill scum like her," the newcomer, Red Hood, said, pointing to Harley, who was trying to slip away. "I can stay safe from him," he finished, shooting his gun right in front of Harley, narrowly missing her head.

"What is it with me and meeting the psychopathic ones?" Harley whined, putting her hands on her head. "You got me, all right?" she said as she got on the ground.

"We got her," the newcomer, Red Hood, said into his communicator.

"Jay! You're back!" Nightwing said from the other end, excitement in his voice.

"My dad will be there in a few seconds," Barbara said, as cop cars arrived on the scene. "Told you."

As the cops got out of their cruisers, Red Hood and Robin both pulled out their grappling guns, heading to a rooftop where they could talk without fear of being overheard.

"You are aware that my sword isn't sharpened, right Todd?" Damian said to Red Hood, who took off his helmet, revealing a face with black hair and a red domino mask.

"Of course. Bruce wouldn't want you using a sharpened one. I just wanted some revenge against her," Jason Todd, the Red Hood, replied, before jumping off the building, a roar of an engine being heard before he drove away on his bike.

"Jay, we're meeting up later, no excuses," Dick said into the communicator, just as Damian started grappling between the buildings in a Spider-Man style.

"Fine. Where should we meet?" Jason said, before audibly sighing. "You're going to say-"

"The Bat Burger. Of course," Dick said, just as Bruce joined the network.

"No. Don't go there," Bruce Wayne, the Batman, said. "That is an insult to everything I've tried to build up."

"3 o'clock good for you?" Jason asked, a small snicker coming from his end.

"Of course. See you there!" Dick replied, before cutting off his communications system, with Jason following suit.

"Don't worry father, I will be there to stop them," Damian said, just as he landed at one of the bat-family's safehouses.

"Good," Bruce started, as another person joined the network.

"What did I miss?" another voice said, his voice sounding tired.

"Drake," Damian said, venom in his voice.

"Demon brat," Tim Drake, the Red Robin, replied, unable to mask his yawn

"Tim, Harleen and the Joker have been subdued. Make sure they get to Arkham safely," Bruce stated, before shutting off his end, with Damian also doing so right after.

"Well... That got quiet," Barbara said, having been listening to the entire conversation. "Jason and Dick are going to be at Bat Burger tomorrow, you want to join them?"

"Sure, why not?" Tim replied, before shutting off his communicator, leaving only Barbara online, as she never excited the line, in case of emergency.

**Harley has the Rebirth costume, just so you know. Not sure how well I explain Harley's outfit. Maybe I should make a list at the end of each chapter with each character's outfit...**

**Thanks for reading! I still have no idea about how a form of reviewing would work, so... An equivalent of reviewing would be appreciated!**


End file.
